A Passing of Time
by LogicIsBoring44
Summary: *An interlude after A Misunderstanding of Monsters and Doctors.* Dean and Castiel's friendship is something they both cherish. Over the years, their bond deepens and grows ever stronger. No monsters, no aliens, no girls, and no other potential friends could tear them apart. Not even insecurities.


**This is an interlude, of sorts.**

 **I had planned on writing a sequel, by popular request, to _A Misunderstanding of Monsters and Doctors_ but I couldn't write a thing until I wrote this. This contains some ideas that I liked but couldn't figure out where to put it, well, I found a spot! This takes place directly after the first fic and precedes directly before I start the sequel, the proper one.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Dean woke up when his dad shouted at him to get ready for school. He jerked upright immediately looked towards the closet to see no blue spaceship sitting snug in there. Dean quickly looked around to find any evidence of his adventure last night, his hope dwindling until he found a bag on his nightstand.

With a little hesitance, Dean dragged the bag onto his lap and looked inside. He lit up when he saw the asteroid. It was real! He hadn't dreamed it.

The necklace! Dean looked down to his chest and let out a whoop when he saw the two vials still hanging from his neck. They glowed against his pajama shirt. He held them tightly in his hand. It was real. It really was.

Dean looked through the rest of the bag and found toys. _Alien toys._ The Doctor must have bought them for him. He even found some labeled _Cas_. The Doctor bought Cas toys too. No one, not even his mom or dad, ever bought Cas toys when they bought Dean some. Not that Dean minded sharing his new toys with Cas but now he doesn't have to because Cas has new toys of his own to play with. He won't have to give them back once he's done playing with them.

There's a funny looking toy with Dean's name on it. It was the size of his dad's screwdriver but with a light on top. Dean pressed the button, a humming noise and a green light turned on at the tip, and Dean's lamp turned on before the light bulb exploded. He quickly put it down and read the note that came with it. Well, he _tried_ to. He's still learning

He couldn't quite get it. He could read his name and the Doctor's but everything else he couldn't make out. He'll have Cas read it later after school. He'll also give Cas his toys and necklace then too. He better leave his necklace home so it won't get stolen or lost.

"Hurry up, Dean!" His dad yelled from downstairs. "The bus leaves in fifteen minutes!"

"Okay!" Dean yelled back. He quickly changed clothes, and grabbed his backpack before running downstairs to eat breakfast.

Normally he ate with Cas at school but Cas said he'll be late and won't get to school until after lunch. He had a doctor's appointment in Kansas City. He hopes Cas remembered to grab his books so he won't get bored on the ride to and from the doctor's. Cas really likes to read. He's been trying to teach Dean that books can be fun. Dean's not so sure but he'll try them out for Cas.

"How'd you sleep last night, buddy?" his dad asked through a mouthful of Cheerios.

Dean's eating Frosted Flakes, his favorite. Cas likes them too.

"Good!" Dean replied. "I caught the monster and it turns out it wasn't a monster but a friend. He has a blue spaceship shaped like a box. It has the word 'Police' on it, but I don't think he's a cop. He said his name is Doctor. We went flying through space, collected stardust for me and Cas, and then we visited an alien planet! There were actual aliens and they were selling and buying stuff like at the Farmer's Market last weekend.

"The Doctor bought me and Cas some toys. Oh, and when we were flying, I caught a space rock, an asteroid. It's up in my room for safekeeping. It was so fun, dad. You were right. There was nothing to be afraid of in my closet. I can't wait to see him again. I want Cas to go flying through space too!" Dean said in two breaths.

His parents looked at him, equal part impressed and fond. They'd never be able to say all that with only two breaths or the level of excitement.

Oh, to be young again with that kind of lung power.

Dean ate his cereal fast so he could get a good seat on the bus. Lisa might want to sit next to him since Cas is gone. She doesn't like Cas that much but she really likes Dean. She always tries to sit next to him but that's Cas's spot and no one elses...unless he's gone then anyone could sit next to him. It's usually Lisa. Sometimes Jo or Bela or Benny. But only sometimes.

He prefers sitting next to Cas though.

Dean likes Lisa a lot but not enough for her to have Cas's seat.

Thankfully Cas is rarely gone. His mom taught him to be nice to people, so when Lisa sits next to him and tries to convince him to keep letting her sit next to him even when Cas is back on the bus after school today and tomorrow, he'll pretend to think about it. He won't really. That's Cas's seat as far as he's concerned. Lisa can sit next to Meg.

Dean doesn't like Meg. She keeps trying to kiss Cas, but not on the cheek like Dean does but on the lips. That's gross.

It makes him really mad to think about Meg kissing Cas on the mouth. Lisa tries to do the same to him. Cas gets mad too when Lisa tries to kiss him and doesn't like that idea any better than Dean does. Cas frowns all day and he gets sad, and stays away from Dean until Dean convinces him he doesn't like Lisa like that _at all_. Not as a friend or girlfriend.

Girls are weird and gross and make things complicated.

Dean blames Gordon Walker for the whole "Girlfriend" thing on him. The older boy came to school one day boasting about having a girlfriend, saying they kiss and hold hands like big kids and adults do. He also taught them about husbands and wives and marriage.

Apparently that's when a guy and a girl kiss and stay together for forever and ever. Dean thinks that's a lie because Garth married Amy last Wednesday but on Friday he married Cassie.

That's not forever and ever. That's two days. (He can't read but he can count real good. Better than Cas even.)

Maybe if he married Cas, Lisa and Meg would leave them alone. Cas would be his wife while Dean was the husband. Or Dean could be the wife and Cas the husband. Either way, no one would bother them because they're married, and Gordon says other kids are not supposed to try and kiss them because you can't do that while married. Only husbands and wives kiss each other. It's a rule. And the more Dean thinks about it, the more he likes it.

Would Cas like it though?

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the bus. He ran as fast as he could and barely made it before the bus left. He sat down in the front, all the good seats were taken. Maybe since he's sitting in the front, Lisa won't sit next to him.

Lisa confuses him. He likes but he doesn't like her. It makes his head hurt when he tries to think about how he feels about her.

Whatever. Cas will be back and he'll ride next to him on the ride home.

 **-*/*/*\\*\\*-**

Cas came back, thankfully, and rode home sitting in his rightful spot. They chatted about their day despite sharing the rest of the school day together. Cas didn't like to talk about his doctor's appointments so Dean made sure to talk about all the stuff he missed until Cas was his usual quietly happy self instead of his broody, sad self.

Dean really doesn't like when Cas is sad. He really doesn't.

There wasn't any discussion about Cas coming over to his house. He always does without fail ever since they became friends, only going home for bedtime.

They shouted a quick hello to his mom and Sammy before heading upstairs to Dean's room where the alien toys and the letter is waiting for them. Dean can't wait to show Cas the toys and he can't wait to know what the Doctor wrote to him.

He really needs to learn how to read.

Meh. Cas'll teach him better than Mr. Barnes will. He likes Mr. Barnes, he's cool but he has other students to teach that are worse at school than Dean is, and they need his help more. Cas says Mr. Barnes would teach him how to read in after school tutoring or the Reading Club. Dean's been thinking about going to it but only if Cas comes too.

He showed Cas the letter first and eagerly waited to hear what the Doctor wrote him. Dean will give him his toys after.

Cas read the letter, only having a little trouble with the big words.

 _Dear Dean,_

 _I left you and your Cas some toys from the Allucian Market. Don't worry, they're not dangerous and they're easy to use. Please don't share them with others._

 _Now for the stick thing with the light on top. It's called a sonic screwdriver. I made you one. It's not as strong as mine but it's pretty useful. It works on everything but wood. It can turn on a light. It can turn on a car or open a door lock or anything electronic, as long as it's not wood. I really should work on a wood setting. Don't misuse it or I'll destroy it from the TARDIS (my spaceship)._

 _Our trip together last night was fun. It helped me with my sadness, just like you did, Dean. My sadness went away because of you. I wanted to say thank you for that._

 _Thank you so much, Dean. I hope to see you again someday. In fact, there's a setting on the screwdriver that if you push, I'll know you need me and I'll come. Only use it for_ emergencies _. It's a one-time panic button. Use it wisely._

 _I hope you and your Cas have fun and live long, happy lives._

 _-Doctor_

Cas looked up from the letter, eyes wide in shock.

"You met an alien and you went into space like Buck Rogers!" Cas exclaimed loudly.

Dean nodded his head, a huge smile on his face. He knew Cas would believe him.

"I did. We traveled into space and I got you a stardust necklace," Dean said, digging in his bedside drawer and withdrawing the two glowing vials.

Cas held his hand out for the necklace and held it with awe. He couldn't believe Dean got him stardust. He had read it in a book and made a comment about it to Dean a really long time ago. Dean remembered and got him some. Dean is the best friend ever!

With great care, Cas put the necklace and admired it for a bit before launching himself into Dean's arms for a tight hug. He murmured thank you over and over again, burying his face into Dean's neck, his favorite place because all he can smell and feel is Dean. He knows he lucked out having a friend like Dean. Michael and Raphael always say so. Even Gabriel says that too. And his dad. His mom too before she died.

"You got a matching one," Cas observed once he let reluctantly let Dean go.

Dean nodded and put it on. "It's our best friend necklaces."

"Like Jo and Charlie's bracelets?" Cas asked, a bubble of happiness growing in his chest at the fact that he has physical proof of his and Dean's friendship.

"Yep," Dean nodded. "'Cept ours is specialer than theirs."

Cas let out a little happy squeal before hugging Dean again and even kissed him on the cheek like Dean does when he's sad.

Dean lit up when Cas kissed him. No wonder Cas likes being kissed. It feels good.

"Let's play with the alien toys," Dean suggested once he stopped blushing. Cas nodded his head and they played all evening with their new toys. Only stopping long enough to eat supper before running back upstairs to continue playing. They shared a sad look when it was time for Cas to go home.

Dean's dad waited for Cas to gather his stuff and walked Cas home. They waved sadly at each other. They hated saying goodbye.

"Don't let anyone take your necklace!" Dean shouted to Cas.

"I won't!" Cas yelled back and tucked it under his shirt to hide it. He grabbed Mr. Winchester's hand again once he hid the necklace out of sight. He answered Mr. Winchester's questions during the short walk home about school and if his doctor's appointment went okay. School was okay, he had Dean to make it better, and his next appointment wasn't until next month.

Mr. Winchester laughed at his answers but didn't comment.

They finished the last block to Castiel's home in silence, not that Cas minded. He likes the quiet. Sometimes Dean's quiet because he knows when Cas needs the silence before Cas even does. Dean's awesome like that.

"I hate having asthma and having a weak immune system," Cas muttered darkly, breaking the silence and startling Dean's dad.

Mr. Winchester tightened his grip on Castiel's hand. "I know, bud. You're the only 7 year-old I know who can say, let alone know what an immune system is. Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good," he teased, and Castiel giggled when Mr. Winchester booped him on the nose.

"See you tomorrow," Mr. Winchester said. "Don't forget to pack your bag tonight for the weekend camp out. We're leaving right after school."

"I won't forget," Cas promised. He waved goodbye before opening his door and shouting a quick goodnight to his family when he ran passed them to his room. He made sure no one would stop him.

Castiel got ready for bed and turned on his Batman night light, it was the same as Dean's. Dean made sure they matched.

He thought about turning it off and confronting his fears like Dean did with the monster in the closet. Dean's never afraid of anything for long. Look at what happened with Dean, he took on a monster and discovered an alien and his spaceship instead. Cas wished he was as brave as Dean is. It'd make things easier.

The stardust glowed brightly in his hand. It made him feel safe, like how Dean makes him feel. He's never losing it, he vowed before drifting off to sleep.

 **-*/*/*\\*\\*-**

Dean asked Cas to marry him in school Monday. Cas said yes and Dean got to kiss him on the lips like Meg's been wanting too. They got to hold hands all week and no one said anything mean to them because they were following the rules Gordon made. They remained married for a whole month before Gordon said they had to marry someone else now or quit being married.

They quit being married.

Dean wasn't gonna marry anyone else. Cas would get sad if he married Lisa or Bela. He refuses to be the one to make Cas sad.

Cas beamed at him when Dean told him he was only ever gonna be married to him.

 **-*/*/*\\*\\*-**

Dean's twelve when he realizes the potential of the sonic screwdriver. He wants to be a NASA scientist, and the screwdriver might give him an edge over the competition. He's been going to science camps all around Kansas, and finally managed to get into the much coveted NASA Space Camp in Florida.

The NASA camp is only five days but Dean managed to get into a private science camp that'll last the whole summer. It's expensive but it'll help Dean pave a path towards his dream of being an aerospace engineer. But it's the _whole_ summer after NASA camp. He won't see Cas at all.

Cas told him he's stupid for even thinking of staying behind for him.

The thing is, Dean really wants to go but who will hang out with Cas while he's gone? Who will take Cas's sadness away? What's Cas is going to do while he's gone?

Ever since he met the Doctor, Dean's been entranced by the idea of space travel. He knows it's possible, just not right now. They still have a long way to go before traveling long distances and colonizing planets through terraforming. And Dean plans on being one of the pioneers of space exploration, even if it means getting over his fear of flying. He'll become an astronaut but he'd prefer to do the math on Earth, making sure nothing goes wrong on their end. He'd rather trust his own calculations than trust anyone else's. If he's going to die, it'd be from his own mistake.

Cas knows about his passion for space travel. His parents know this too. It's why they didn't complain when they saw how much the two space and science camps will cost. Let's just say Dean won't be expecting Christmas and birthday presents for the next couple of years.

Dean knows he can excel at the camps. He's too determined to ever let himself fail on something this important.

He's going to those camps. Cas said he'll be fine and Dean believes him. He hopes Cas finds something to do while he's gone. Maybe art camp or reading camp. Something like that. Writing or theatre camp. Any of those are within Cas's interests.

They'll be good.

 **-*/*/*\\*\\*-**

Dean's exhausted. His brain hurts. Too much information over a short period of time. He's done nothing but learn about science and math. He'll only have a week to relax and be lazy before school starts up, and that's not counting school shopping, so all in all, Dean only has maybe four days of rest and relaxation before he has to learn some more stupid things.

The only plus side he sees is that Cas is coming home tomorrow from summer camp. He missed Cas so much while he was gone. He got a couple souvenirs for his best friend, and for Sammy, too.

Right now all he wants to do is sleep until tomorrow morning.

 **-*/*/*\\*\\*-**

The way Dean and Cas reunited the next day, Dean's mom swore it was like watching a movie. They ran up to each other in slow motion, crashed into each other's arms, and fell to the ground, not letting go. Sam made fun of them for it while their parents laughed at them

Neither Dean nor Cas cared how they looked. They hadn't seen each other in almost three months. Dean left not even a week after school got out while Cas had to wait a whole month later before he left for camp, and in that month he had been bored out of his mind. They had written to each other while they were apart but letters are not the same thing, and both wanted more than just letters. They both kept count of the days until they were reunited.

Cas shouted a quick hello to Dean's parents and to Sammy before he and Dean took off on their bikes after they untangled themselves. They rode their bikes down to the river, veering right to go under the bridge for almost two miles until they reached their new hideout. Dean's old treehouse wasn't the best place anymore since they had to start including Sam with their games.

Dean decided one weekend to make another fort far away from home but have it hidden away so other people won't be able to find it and steal it from them. It took them three weekends before they found a little grove secreted away by the river. It was the perfect place.

No one went near that part of the river because they believed the ghost stories about a ferry that went down from human error (Cas's words) but Dean knew how to keep ghosts away from a book he read recommended by Mr. Barnes, his old second grade teacher. It was the only way he got Dean to read and to attend Reading Club after school. Occult books were Dean's favorite subject ever since he stole a copy of _Poltergeist_ for him and Cas to watch, and though they had nightmares for a month afterwards, it captured Dean's imagination.

Dean had an entire bookcase full of ghost stories and urban legends as well as his science and astronomy books. He wholly blamed Cas for his book obsession, not that Cas minded. He knew Dean would love reading once he found the "right" book.

There's even some books at their hideout for them to read and take notes.

It had taken them two whole months to make their fort to their exact measurements. Dean had scavenged boards and planks for them to build the bones of their fort, he raided his dad's tool shed for everything they needed, and once they finished building their hideout, they then raided the local shelters for furniture. That was easier than building the fort itself.

Cas had stolen Anna's fairy lights and Christmas lights to decorate the inside and to provide some light when they didn't use the lanterns. Any money they made went to buying batteries for their lanterns and flashlights, and they even bought snacks for their place.

No one but them knows it's there.

For the next couple of days they spent their time there, even sleeping there, after getting permission, of course. It was the best days of Dean's summer. He wished they could stay like this forever.

No one to pry them apart. No one to make them spend time with other friends, not that Cas had anyone outside of Dean, but he did live in fear that Dean would find someone else better and cooler than Cas. It wouldn't be hard. Castiel knows he's weird and talks funny but Dean seemed to like his quirks. He only hopes he keeps Dean's attention until their old and in rockers.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Castiel admitted softly from the bean bag chair.

Dean looked up from his astronomy book, highlighter still in his mouth. Castiel grinned at the sight, happy Dean's passionate about something.

"Why's that?" Dean asked after he pulled the highlighter out of his mouth. "It's Junior High. We'll be fine. I made sure we share a lot of classes and had the same adviser for homeroom. I'll make sure no one tries to bully you, you know I will. Junior High's going to be fun!"

Cas grinned at Dean while he tried to will away the blush coloring his cheeks. He knows Dean will make sure no one bothers him and he's not surprised Dean made sure they shared a lot of classes.

"It's not that," Cas assured him. "It's just . . . school. We didn't really get to spend a lot of time together this summer. Once school starts up, we won't have any time for each other, not with all the after school activities your parents and my dad signed us up for. Plus, there's going to be more kids there, kids we haven't seen before."

Cas bit his lip while he debated telling Dean his insecurities. It's not that they don't talk about this kind of stuff, they do, it was one of their rules of friendship, but this is kind of a serious topic. What if Dean thinks him too insecure and finds a new best friend? He's not the most "out there" person and Dean is. What if Dean finds someone just like him and he forgets all about Cas and their years of friendship? What if Dean forgot all about him?

Cas doesn't think he could handle that.

"Tell me, Cas," Dean ordered. He saw Cas's expression turn sad. Even after all these years, Dean still hates seeing Cas sad, and would do anything to make that feeling go away.

"I mean it," he added when he saw Cas go to say everything's fine.

Cas deflated a bit when Dean stopped him from saying he's fine. Of course Dean knows he's not fine. He took a deep breath, gathering courage.

"What if - What if you find someone else to be your best friend?" Cas whispered to his knees. He wrapped his arms around them to anchor himself. His biggest fear is out there in the open now.

Dean blinked in surprise and incomprehension. Out of all the things he expected Cas to say, that was most definitely not it. How can Cas think that? Does he really think Dean would just abandon him after all their years of friendship? A friendship Dean cares a lot about. God, no. Dean shot to his feet so he could pull Cas up and into his arms.

Cas immediately snuggled into Dean's arms, his face burrowed into Dean's neck as he clutched Dean tightly.

"Oh, Cas," Dean cooed softly. He tightened his grip on his best friend. "That would never happen. I swear. It's only me and you. Dean and Cas. We're the Dynamic Duo, remember? Nothing will keep us apart. Not girls. Not other people. We're a packaged deal. If anyone wants to be friends with me, they have to be friends with you too, and if you don't like them, we won't be friends with them. Simple as that."

Cas let out a shuddered breath as he clung tighter to Dean.

"Promise?" Cas asked.

Dean pulled back far enough to look Cas in the eyes, knowing intuitively Cas needed to hear this. "I promise."

Overwhelmed, Castiel snuggled back into his favorite place: the crook of Dean's neck. A huge weight was lifted from him at Dean's words and he felt lighter and more optimistic about starting school tomorrow. He'll have Dean. He'll be okay.

"I think we should go on an adventure," Dean said suddenly. Cas shrugged against Dean, not moving from his place. Dean took that as acquiescence "Let's go back a bag and we'll go somewhere amazing. Somewhere that'll give us more time together."

That had Castiel pulling away from Dean so he could stare at him in confusion. Where could they possibly go that would give them more time together? School starts tomorrow. They have to be home by eight tonight. What is his best friend thinking?

"And where would we go?" Cas inquired dubiously, not sure what to think, but as always, willing to follow and trust Dean.

Dean practically beamed at him, his body vibrating in excitement. Why didn't he think of this before? This is a brilliant idea and solution to their problem.

"The TARDIS. I'm going to summon the Doctor and we're gonna go exploring in space like Buck Rogers."

* * *

 **Anyone else have their first "marriage" in elementary school? I did. We were married for two whole weeks before we "divorced". Same grade as Dean and Cas. I married two other people that year. Lol! Our parents and teachers even acknowledged our marriage. It was fun.**

 **I should have the sequel up in about, oh, two weeks. Maybe less. Depends on my muse. You know how that is. *shrugs***


End file.
